


The Gift

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Stories [33]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Clara comes home from her father's house, on Christmas, to find a wrapped present on her bed. Who could it possibly be from? And what's inside?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Doctor Who Stories [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! I hope everyone's holidays are filled with love, support, and happiness.

Clara came home from her father’s house to find a small, white box with a box sitting on her bed. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, but she recognized the handwriting immediately. There was a small note beside the impeccably wrapped package. 

**_Merry Christmas, Clara._ **

**_Thank you for seeing me._ **

**_I believe this should be yours._ **

She toed off her boots and sat down on her bed to slowly unwrap the package. Inside, placed gently on some tissue paper, was a bowtie. It was soft beneath her fingertips, silky and well-loved. It was _his._

She felt her cheeks growing warm, eyes a bit misty. She brought it to her nose for a moment. That all-too-familiar scent, the soap he’d once used. All at once she felt ridiculous and emotional.

Later that evening, while sitting on her sofa watching soppy Christmas films, she heard the telltale wheeze of the TARDIS. Her heart jumped, just as it always did at that sound. 

Out of the TARDIS came the Doctor, red velvet jacket buttoned and an unreadable expression on his face. “Merry Christmas,” he said, finally smiling. 

Had it _really_ been a year since they’d found one another again? Since the Dream Crabs and _Santa_ and all that had happened between them? It made her heart ache for some reason. 

Tentatively, she spoke. “Merry Christmas, Doctor. I… opened your gift.” 

He watched as she rose to her feet. Coming over to him, she patted the pocket of his jacket affectionately. “It was very sweet of you,” she said softly. “But do you know something?” 

He tilted his head curiously before asking, “What?” 

She stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek. It stunned him, perhaps even left him a little bit breathless. Lingering for a moment, she said, “I love every single one of your faces. _All of them._ And yes, _he_ was special to me. But so are _you._ And this face…” She paused, cupping his cheek with tender fingers. “This face is my favorite one.” 

He looked rather pleased for a moment before his cheeks turned pink. “This face? I think it’s rather worn. _Rather old._ Really, Clara, do you hear yourself?” 

She simply laughed, her hand falling away from his face. The sound warmed his hearts. “Yeah,” she said softly. “I knew you’d say something like that to me. That’s why I’d like to show you.”

He gave her a skeptical look for a moment before beginning to move away. All of this physical contact made him uneasy. He never had the chance to flee, though. She’d slipped closer and pressed her lips bravely to his. 

All motor function, at that point, ceased for him. She was pleasantly surprised to find him utterly, _completely_ at a loss. And he did the only thing he knew how to do. _He kissed her back._

Afterward, with her hands gently brushing his chest, she said simply, “Merry Christmas, Doctor.” Then, for good measure, she added, “I brought home some leftovers from my dad’s. Are you hungry?” 

Struck stupid, he stared at her. Slowly, her words began to sink in. “I’m starving,” he breathed. 

She gave him a flirty little smile, on cloud nine, asking, “For food, or…?”

He looked aghast at that, stepping away from her and wandering towards the kitchen. Thank the gods that she missed his blush. “Of course for food, Clara Oswald. Behave.”

She only laughed, following after him, just as she _always_ would.


End file.
